Konoha
by sakura007
Summary: Sakura et Hinata sont les deux meilleures amies au lycée de Konoha! Elles croyaient que rien d'autre ne pourrait leur arriver mais elles ont eut tort! Finalement, les nouveaux changements serontils bénéfiques ou pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic sur Naruto ! Il s'agit d'une fic à la card captor sakura sans pouvoirs magiques!**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages principaux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

**Pairing:**... vous n'avez qu'à liremais c'est hétéro!

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Découverte plus que déplaisante._**

Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyuga, en seconde, étaient les deux filles les plus populaires du lycée de Konoha. Les deux étaient belles et intelligentes, tout le monde les adorait. L'une avaient de longs cheveux roses parsemés de mèches rouges et des yeux émeraudes tandis que l'autre avaient de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux blanc comme la neige. Elle faisaient toutes les deux partie du journal de l'école, Sakura était également la présidente du conseil des élèves tandis qu'Hinata en était la vice présidente. Bref, elles avaient toutes les deux une vie parfaite et elles pensaient que rien de trop mauvais ne pouvait leur arriver si l'on écarte les mauvaises notes… Il était presque six heures quand les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur salle de classe afin de fermer toutes les portes du lycée avant de rentrer dans le petit studio qu'elles se partageaient, voulant de l'autonomie. Elles étaient arrivées au gymnase quand Hinata entendit un bruit à l'intérieur de la salle de sport. Hinata sortit les clés du lycée de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avant d'allumer la lumière. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent à l'intérieur et ne purent en croire leurs yeux. Sakura, les larmes aux yeux donna un coup de coude à Hinata. Hinata, toujours choquée comprit néanmoins le geste de son amie et sortit l'appareil photo dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Les deux jeunes filles formaient un duo, Hinata prenait les photos tandis que Sakura écrivait les articles sur lesquels Hinata faisaient quelques petites retouches. Ce soir là, les bruits du déclencheur de l'appareil photo résonnèrent plusieurs fois dans la grande salle, forçant les deux personnes allongés sur un tapis de gymnastique à se redresser. Voyant les deux jeunes journalistes, le garçon remonta rapidement son pantalon tandis que la jeune fille se rhabillait en vitesse.

« Et bien, je vois pourquoi tu voulais sortir tôt aujourd'hui Neji ! » déclara Sakura, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Sakura ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » tenta le jeune homme brun aux yeux aussi blancs qu'Hinata.

Neji était un des deux garçon les plus populaire, sa beauté était à couper le souffle et il s'en servait.

« Et qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas croire ? Que mon petit copain couche avec une de mes meilleures amies ? » cracha Sakura.

« Je suis désolé Sakura ! Nous ne voulions pas mais… » commença la jeune fille.

« La ferme ! Neji, tu dois bien te douter que nous deux c'est fini ! Quand à toi Ino, n'essaie même pas de me reparler ou je te promets que je t'envoie à l'hôpital où on ne pourra même pas te reconnaître ! » coupa Sakura.

Ino était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas aussi populaire que ses deux ex amies mais les gens l'appréciait plutôt bien.

« Qu'allez vous faire des photos que vous avez prises ? » demanda soudainement Neji.

« A ton avis ? » répondit sadiquement Sakura, la trace des larmes encore visible sur ses joues.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! » cria Neji.

« Essaie seulement de nous empêcher ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud et je me ferais une joie de le montrer à toute l'école ! » siffla Hinata.

« N'oublie pas que nous faisons toutes les deux de nombreux sports de combat alors réfléchis avant d'essayer de nous en empêcher ! » souffla Sakura avant d'éclater d'un rire glacial puis de ressortir suivie d'Hinata qui regardait tristement sa meilleure amie.

Hinata ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie retourne dans le lycée, et encore moins dans la chambre noire.

« Tu comptes les développer maintenant ? » demanda Hinata.

« Je veux que tout soit prêt pour demain ! Ils vont regretter pour ça, même si je dois y passer toute la nuit ! » répondit Sakura.

« Je vais t'aider ! On ira plus vite à deux ! Les autres articles sont prêts ? » questionna Hinata.

« Oui ! Il en manque un mais celui ci prendra sa place ! » répondit Sakura.

Les deux jeunes filles s'activèrent tellement que trois heures plus tard, le journal était bouclé avec en première page une photo montrant Neji Hyuga en train de coucher avec Ino Yamanaka, leurs points stratégiques cachés par des mosaïques mais qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur action. Elles se sourirent et rentrèrent chez elles les bras chargés de journaux. Elles mangèrent rapidement, firent leurs devoirs et allèrent se coucher. Sakura pleurait dans son sommeil, ce qui obligea Hinata à se lever pour la bercer afin qu'elle se calme. Quand Sakura se leva le lendemain matin, elle sentit un poids sur son ventre. Hinata dormait, la tête sur son ventre assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle se leva doucement, partit se laver avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'elle eut fini au moment même où Hinata émergea de son sommeil.

« Merci pour cette nuit ! » sourit doucement Sakura.

« De rien ! Ca sert à ça les amies ! » rigola Hinata.

« Oui, et pas à piquer le copain de l'autre ! » déclara amèrement Sakura.

« Arrête d'y penser Sakura ! » lui conseilla Hinata.

« Dépêche toi de manger et de t'habiller Hina ! On a rendez-vous avec Shika devant le lycée à six heure précises ! » dit Sakura.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda la brune.

« Il va distribuer les journaux et il faut qu'on arrive avant les autres ! » répondit Sakura.

Hinata hocha la tête et speeda pour être prête à l'heure. Elles sortirent toutes les deux du studio et marchèrent deux minutes avant d'apercevoir la grille du lycée et Shika qui les attendait à l'intérieur.

« Salut les filles ! » soupira Shika.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? » demanda Hinata.

« Ca me soûle de me lever aussi tôt juste pour aller en cours ! Je préfèrerais regarder les nuages allongés sur l'herbe ! » répondit Shika.

Shikamaru est un jeune garçon également membre du journal de l'école, plutôt feignant mais très intelligent. Il est brun avec les cheveux noués en une petite queue de cheval ; c'est un garçon plutôt mignon.

« Faites moi voir le scoop ! » demanda Shika.

Hinata sortit un journal d'un de ses sacs, Shika ouvrit sa bouche d'horreur avant de la refermer le visage sombre.

« Quel connard ce type ! » pesta Shika.

« L'autre est pareille ! » ajouta Sakura.

« Ino ? Ce n'est qu'une sale petite traînée ! » déclara Shika.

« Les élèves arrivent ! » prévint Hinata en pointant du doigt un groupe d'élèves.

« Je rentre en classe ! Je ne veux pas voir leur tête pleine de pitié ! » souffla Sakura avant de partir aux côtés d'Hinata.

Sasuke marchait sans se presser vers l'entrée du lycée, il vit encore le flemmard distribuer des journaux comme toutes semaines. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre pensa Sasuke, d'habitude, il ne les distribue que le lendemain. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il voyait les visages horrifiés des gens qui lisait le journal. Il accéléra le pas et se posta devant Shika.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Tu n'as qu'à lire ! » répondit Shika en lui tendant un journal.

Sasuke attrapa un journal et commença à lire tout en marchant, mais il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, héberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_«_ **_Neji Hyuga et Ino Yamanaka pris en flagrant délit dans le gymnase !_**

Neji Hyuga, officiellement le petit-ami de Sakura Haruno n'a pas hésité à la tromper. Prétextant un travail après l'école, il quitte la jeune fille en lui disant qu'il l'aime. Quelle n'est pas la surprise de Sakura quand elle découvre son petit ami et une de ses meilleure amie couchant ensemble sur un des tapis utilisé en gymnastique…

En espérant que vous compreniez bien que ses deux personnes ne sont que des s !

Sakura Haruno (ex petite amie du c) & Hinata Hyuga (cousine de l'o) »

Sasuke pensa qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie mais fut sûr de la validité de l'article lorqu'il découvrit la photographie ne pouvant tromper personne quant à la nature des rapports des deux personnes. Il regarda rapidement le sommaire du journal mais rien d'autre ne pouvait lui faire oublier la première page du journal. Il entra dans sa salle de classe et découvrit Sakura le regard dans le vague et Hinata qui essayait vainement d'attirer son attention. Plusieurs élèves firent part de leur soutien à la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur de mathématiques entra dans la classe.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre parler du journal alors concentrez vous ! » ordonna le professeur Kakashi.

Quelques coups se firent alors entendre à la porte. Le professeur se leva pour aller ouvrir, à l'extérieur de la salle se tenaient Neji et Ino tête baissée.

« Mr Hyuga, Miss Yamanake ; quel déplaisir de vous voir en retard et ENSEMBLE ! Allez immédiatement me chercher un mot de retard ! » grogna le professeur.

Le professeur Kakashi était le père adoptif de Sakura et d'Hinata, les deux jeunes filles étant battues dans leurs familles respectives, Kakashi avaient réussi à obtenir leur garde alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans en conservant toutefois leur nom de famille. Depuis, il s'occupe d'elles comme s'il était leur vrai père ; il leur avait même autorisé à vivre toutes les deux dans un petit studio près de l'école. Les élèves furent surpris mais contents, le professeur Kakashi n'avait jamais envoyé quelqu'un cherché un billet de retard ; il devait être furieux contre les deux jeunes pour avoir tromper une de ses « filles ».

Les deux élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec le billet de retard et allèrent s'asseoir en silence, toujours tête baissée. Quand le cours fut terminé, le professeur Kakashi sortit de la salle avec un dernier regard noir pour Neji et Ino.

Tous les garçons se levèrent ensuite et se placèrent autour de Neji tandis que les filles entouraient Ino.

Sasuke, pour la première fois depuis le depuis de l'année, avait participé au mouvement de groupe vers Neji. Les garçons étaient furieux mais Naruto, le boute-en-train de la classe, un jeune garçon blond et turbulent, fut le premier à agir. Il décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Neji qui alla s'écraser sur le bureau voisin.

« Sale pourriture ! Comment t'as osé faire ça à Sakura chan ? » hurla Naruto.

« Je voulais pas… » commença Neji, le teint plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Mais tu l'as fait ! Compte pas sur nous pour te féliciter ! » grogna Sasuke avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Neji qui cracha du sang.

« Venez les mecs, vaut mieux pas rester près de cette ordure ! » conseilla Kiba, le deuxième boute-en-train de la classe, toujours dans le coup quand il s'agit de faire des farces ou d'aider un ami.

Du côté des filles, c'était relativement la même choses, les insultes fusaient sur la blonde.

« Il te suffisait plus Lee ? Faut que tu piques le copain d'une autre ! » cracha Temari, une autre blonde au fort caractère.

« J'ai cassé avec Lee il y a deux jours ! » répondit Ino.

« Tu t'en es remis vite alors ! Tu comptes te taper tous les gars de l'école ? » siffla Tenten, une petite chinoise.

C'est sur cette dernière parole que Hinata se fraya un chemin parmi ses camarades, arrivant en face d'Ino. Personne n'aurait put penser qu'Hinata lèverait ma main si rapidement et donnerait une gifle aussi fort à Ino qui tomba de sa chaise sous la force de l'impact. Sur ce, elle lui cracha dessus et repartit s'asseoir près de Sakura.

« Waouh Hinata ! Bien joué ! » sourit Naruto qui avait vu Ino tombée à terre.

« Toi qui était si timide ! » renchérit Kiba.

« Les gens changent ! C'est grâce à Saku et Kakashi ! » rigola Hinata.

« Ca va Sakura ? » demanda Gaara, un garçon roux solitaire et plutôt mignon.

« Ca va mieux ! De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je tourne la page ! » répondit Sakura les yeux encore un peu tristes.

« Ca te dit un ciné pour te remettre en forme ? » proposa Kankuro, le frère de Gaara qui avait redoublé et qui était un pro des marionnettes.

« Pourquoi pas ! » sourit Sakura.

« Bien ! Qui nous accompagne ? » demanda Kankuro.

De nombreux élèves levèrent la main, il y aurait Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Shika, Sasuke (quel exploit), Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Tenten.

* * *

**Voila ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ! J'ai vu rapidement qu'une autre personne avait écrit une fic avec les persos au lycée mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas copier, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas lu la fic de cette personne car je n'aime pas trop ( j'ai dit pas trop pas que j'étais allergique à ça!) les yaoi dans Naruto (parce que dans d'autres sujets comme Harry Potter, j'aime bien!)! Voila! J'attends vos reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoila, et avec moi, la suite! lol!**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**Je ne vous remercie par un par un parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps alors je vais grouper juste pour cette fois! Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché! Pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je vais faire mais je pense qu'il y aura bien un Sasu/Saku! Pour ce qui est d'Ino et de Neji, ils vont bien souffrir tous les deux avant d'être oubliés! lol! Pour ceux qui me demandent si Itachi sera présent, je pense que oui! Pour les autres couples, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire! Sakura et Naruto? Dans une prochaine fic je pense! Bon voilà, je vous laisse lire la suite! **

**

* * *

**

_"Ca te dit un ciné pour te remettre en forme?" proposa Kankuro, le frère de Gaara qui avait redoublé et qui était un pro des marionnettes._

_"Pourquoi pas!" sourit Sakura._

_"Bien! Qui nous accompagne?" demanda Kankuro._

_De nombreux élèves levèrent la main, il y aurait Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Shika, Sasuke (quel exploit), Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Tenten._

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le guichetier fut étonné de voir 11 jeunes gens demander un ticket pour « L'école du Duel », le nouveau film à l'affiche depuis quelques jours. Ils regardèrent le film en silence et quand ils sortirent de la salle, Sakura se retourna vivement.

« Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien ! Ca ma fait très plaisir de voir ce film avec vous ! » sourit Sakura.

Ses camarades lui sourirent en retour et ils se quittèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Sakura et Hinata furent stoppées à quelques mètres de leur studio par une bande de jeunes du lycée un peu plus loin que le leur.

« Mignonnes, vous voudriez pas venir jouer avec nous ? » demanda l'un deux.

« Nous n'avons ni le temps ni l'envie ! » répondit Hinata.

« Et si c'était un ordre ? » continua un autre.

« Et bien on refuserait de vous obéir ! » acheva Sakura.

« Vous aurez pas le choix ! » répliqua une grosse brute qui attrapa le bras de Sakura.

Sakura leva sa jambe et frappa violemment la brute qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre un poteau.

« T'y a été un peu fort Saku ! » sourit Hinata en envoyant valser un blond d'un uppercut au menton.

« Pas fait exprès ! » rigola Sakura en assommant un autre gars.

Conscients qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids, ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

« Vous êtes doués ! » sourit un jeune homme qui sortit de derrière un mur.

Il avait de longs cheveux rouges, un anneau à l'oreille, il avait un visage fin et de beaux yeux gris ; il était vraiment canon.

« Merci, tu es ? » demanda Sakura.

« Aradon du lycée Saga ! Et vous ? »

« Elle, c'est Sakura Haruno et moi Hinata Hyuga ! » répondit Hinata.

« Je vois, les deux stars féminines de Konoha ! Nous nous reverrons je pense ! » sourit Aradon avant de partir.

« Il est drôlement mignon ! » contesta Sakura.

« Et bien foutu ! » ajouta Hinata.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de rentrer dans leur studio.

Le lendemain matin, elles furent les premières arrivées comme toujours.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait se remettre au volley ? » demanda Hinata.

« Je sais pas trop ! Cette année, les tournois inter lycée sont mixtes, 3 filles et 3 garçons par équipe ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur la touche si je m'inscris ! » répondit Sakura.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On sera titulaires et on s'entraînera comme des folles pour gagner tous nos matchs ! » l'encouragea Hinata.

« Mais où va t'on trouver le temps de s'entraîner pour les matchs avec toutes nos responsabilités, devoirs, journal, conseil des élèves et entraînement ? » questionna Sakura.

« Ecoute, lundi journal, mardi conseil, mercredi entraînement, jeudi journal, vendredi journal et samedi entraînement et bien sûr les devoirs quand on rentre ! Et puis, si on y arrive pas, on arrête ! Alors ? »

« Ok, t'as gagnée ! » soupira Sakura alors que Hinata sautillait sur place.

« Salut les filles ! » sourit Shikamaru.

« Waouh, t'es drôlement en avance aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sakura.

« Petit problème avec Temari ! » répondit nonchalemment Shika.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hinata, inquiète.

« On a rompu ! Ca allait plus trop entre nous donc on a préféré arrêter là ! » dit Shika.

« Je vois, je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché ! » souffla Sakura.

« Pas grave, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre ! » sourit Shika.

Les cours terminés, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent au gymnase pour les sélections. Elles se mirent en tenue, short + débardeur au couleurs du lycée, et s'échauffèrent. L'entraîneur leur fit ensuite jouer des matchs mixtes ou non, à deux ou à plusieurs pour se décider. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures plus tard pendant que l'entraîneur décidait qui jouerait ou non.

« Les enfants, j'ai choisi ! Pour les garçons, nous aurons, titulaires : Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki et Gaara du désert, les remplaçants seront Shikamaru Nara et Shino Aburame ; je suis désolé pour les autres mais ils peuvent encore se trouver un autre club ! Pour les filles, les deux titulaires seront Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga et Sakuno Ryuzaki tandis que les remplaçantes seront Tenten Reil et Rinne Keith ! Pour les autres, même chose que pour les garçons non choisis ! Ceux qui ont été choisis, je compte sur vous pour remporter la coupe inter lycée ! »

Sakura sauta dans les bars de Hinata qui éclata de rire.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant, on suit notre planning et tout se passera bien ! » sourit Hinata.

« Je compte sur les remplaçants pour qu'ils s'entraînent également, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas titulaires qu'ils ne joueront pas, au contraire ! On se revoit dimanche pour votre premier match contre Unicorne ! » expliqua l'entraîneur Gai avant de partir.

« Ce qui est bien avec ce club, c'est que c'est nous qui décidons quand et comment nous entraîner ! » souffla Hinata à l'oreille de Sakura.

« Ce serait bien qu'on s'entraîne au moins une fois par semaine ensemble ! » dit Shika.

« Pourquoi pas le samedi ? » proposa Rinne.

Tous les autres approuvèrent, ils se saluèrent et chacun rentra chez lui.

Sakura et Hinata faisaient les courses quand elles recroisèrent Aradon.

« Salut les filles ! » salua le garçon.

« Salut ! Tu fais quel sport ? » demanda Sakura en voyant le garçon en short et en sweat.

« Du volley ! » répondit Aradon.

« Tiens donc, tu es titulaire ? » demanda Hinata.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Aradon.

« Pour rien ! Nous devons y aller, nous nous reverrons dans un gymnase ! » répondit Sakura en s'éloignant.

« Elles sont donc titulaires ? Je verrais bien ce qu'elles valent au moment venu ! » murmura Aradon pour lui-même.

« Hinata, tu es sûre que c'est bien d'assister au match Unicorne/Bleatch ? » demanda Sakura.

« Mais oui ! En plus, on pourra faire un article sur leur façon de jouer ! » répondit Hinata.

Sakura haussa les épaules et regarda le match, aucune des deux équipes n'était très forte de toute façon. Par contre, le capitaine de l'équipe des Unicorne était plutôt mignon. Des cheveux noirs qui retombait gracieusement sur son visage pour lui donner un air rebelle, de superbes yeux rouges et un corps vraiment bien proportionné.

« Comment il s'appelle le capitaine des Unicornes ? » demanda Sakura.

« Il s'appelle Rukawa, c'est le seul qui joue bien dans cette équipe, il faudra se méfier de lui ! » répondit Hinata.

Sakura hocha la tête, le match était fini et le brun avait marqué l'ensembles des points des deux sets à lui tout seul. Le score était d'ailleurs de 21-02 et de 21-10, aucun des coéquipiers de Rukawa n'avait pu marquer un seul point.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent des tribunes et s'apprêtaient à sortir du gymnase quand elles furent arrêtées par Rukawa.

« Vous êtes de quel lycée ? » demanda t'il.

« Konoha » répondit Sakura.

« Konoha nous espionne ? » rigola t'il.

« Loin de là, nous faisons parti du journal de notre lycée et notre article portera avant tout sur les joueurs et peu sur votre façon de jouer ! Enfin, si il y en a une, tu marques et les autres observent et laissent passer les balles ! » sourit ironiquement Sakura.

« Ca va pas être dur de vous battre si vous jouez comme ça contre nous ! » ajouta Hinata.

« Vous êtes bien prétentieuses pour des journalistes ! » souffla Rukawa.

« Nous sommes également joueuses titulaires de Konoha ! Quoi que je ne sais pas si tu auras l'occasion de nous voir jouer ! Et nous ne sommes pas prétentieuses, nous constatons, c'est tout ! Une équipe qui ne se repose que sur un seul joueur ne vaut rien ! » répliqua Hinata.

« A moins que vos meilleurs joueurs ne soient sur le banc, ce que je préférerais ! » dit sérieusement Sakura.

« Tu es perspicace, mais tu te trompes sur un point, JE suis le meilleur joueur mais il est vrai que ceux qui sont sur le banc sont bien meilleurs que ceux qui ont joué ! » rigola Rukawa.

« Nous nous reverrons donc samedi ! » saluèrent les deux jeunes filles.

« C'est d'elles que tu me parlais Aradon ? » demanda Rukawa au garçon qui venait de descendre des tribunes pour le rejoindre.

« Oui, j'ai hâte de les voir jouer ! Si tout se passe bien, vos deux équipes devrait passer dans votre poule ! » répondit Aradon.

« Moi aussi je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elles savent faire ! » sourit Rukawa.

« Par contre, ne les provoque pas, elles savent extrêmement bien se battre ! » rigola Aradon.

« Compris ! Mais n'oublies pas que les gars de mon équipe sont également bon quand il s'agit de se battre ! » ajouta Rukawa.

« Tu oserais te battre contre des filles ? » demanda Aradon faussement choqué.

« Rukawa, dépêche, Elie, Hana et Aika sont déjà parties, elles en avaient marres de te regarder parler alors qu'elles avaient pas jouées ! Elles sont drôlement susceptibles, Mitsui et moi non plus on a pas joué ! » appela Riyoga.

« J'arrive Riyoga ! Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne voudrais pas abîmer leur joli minois ! Bye Aradon ! Je suppose que tu viendras voir Samedi ! » salua Rukawa avant de partir.

« Bien vu ! » sourit Aradon avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé!

Reviews please!


End file.
